Wasting my time
by Edward Heartless
Summary: Sasori and Sakura had been a huge famous couple throughout his kingdom but then he dumps her evilly so she wont get hurt. Now she's back and scarred from all that her boyfriend has done. Can he save her or will he just lose her again? Surprise end and mid
1. Chapter 1

**There aren't that many SasoSaku so I wrote this out of boredom. If you review then sure I'll write the next chapter. My last story was almost fully by C.J. because they were almost all her ideas but since I can't think of what else to write in that one. Hope you enjoy the story. Sasuke is kinda OOC unless you actually PAY ATTENTION in the series then you know I didn't change him at all.**

**R&R or this story will be deleted.**

I thought it would be better for her.

I mean people are scared of me.

My brain froze and my body heated in rage as I stared at her.

She was wearing a plain white dress and she was on the ground bowing to me.

Her face and arms were covered with scratches and bruises.

I didn't want to think of how many more she had underneath her dress.

She had on worn black slippers and her hair was tied up in a high pony-tail.

"It's nice to see your doing so well, your highness." She said smiling thinly.

"Yes. Are you and Sasuke doing well?" I asked my eyes widening as she flinched at his name.

I now knew who was responsible… and it was my fault.

"We are… I am even expecting. I know I don't look it but I've already started to get morning sickness and have started to get cravings." She said laughing lightly.

I wanted to kill.

He touched her in ways I can only imagine when I did nothing at all!

Tears were what stained her cheeks.

I could tell he quit crying for good years ago but still I could see it all so clearly.

Memory

"_Sakura I don't love you anymore." I told her simply._

"_What why?! Why are you telling me this now… we're getting married tomorrow. Or… we were." she sighed and tried not to cry._

_I couldn't let her live here with me. _

_People are trying to kill me everyday because of this stupid war!_

_I didn't want her to get hurt and she'd feel worse if she found out why I was really doing this._

_So I think it'll help her move on if I lie just this once to her._

"_Okay I'll leave today so you don't have to stand in my presence much longer." She whispered._

_I stared at her fighting to keep my cold hard face like it was with no emotion._

"_Good bye your highness. I hope you find happiness." Sakura told me then left._

"_I heard Uchiha misses you." I told her smiling thinly._

_She nodded and smiled one last smile at me._

"_I'll always remember what you were to me." She whispered smiling sadly at me._

_Good bye… _

_How can I not say bye?_

_Am I that selfish?_

_Am I so selfish that I wouldn't want to let my everlasting beauty leave?_

_Even if it was for her own good?_

_I was evil._

Memory

"Is it a boy or girl?" I asked in a bored voice.

"I hope it is a boy… if not…um… hey how have you been old friend?" She said hastily making me suspicious.

Oh great now he would kill her and the kid if it wasn't a boy?

Holy crap what kind of life is she living?!

"Where do you live? You know so I can visit you sometime." I said acting casual.

"I live in the Ever Green apartment complex alone." She said standing up from her bow.

She looked way too thin.

"Would you like a snack?" I asked pretending to be bored instead of actually caring for her.

The war was still going.

Outside and inside my head.

I tried not to notice her stomach grumble pleading for the food.

She blushed lightly then nodded looking at the ground.

I let her eat but to my surprise she ate slowly and carefully.

I'm assuming she thinks I haven't noticed or just don't care when really…

I wanted to murder anyone who made her frown or cry.

_Which of course puts me at the top of that list… _


	2. Chapter 2

I thought it would be better for her

Thoughts clouded my head as I walked to her apartment.

Girls giggled at me and boys nodded and grinned.

I ignored then and walked right into her apartment and glared at her shocked face.

"Buy. A. Lock. With. Me. Right. Now." I glared as she scratched the back of her head and stared at me apologetically.

After we got the lock I managed to hook it up.

"Thanks Sasori!" Sakura cried happily smiling at me.

She already had new scrapes and bruises and it had only been thirty minutes since I last saw her.

The apartment was dark.

I tried to turn on the light but it didn't work.

I turned to stare at Sakura but she didn't notice.

"Do you want a snack? I'm sure I have something…" She muttered searching through her empty cabinets and drawers.

Finally she walked slowly over to the fridge.

It had one instant ramen cup.

I grabbed it and looked at the expiration date.

"It's expired." I said in disbelief.

This stuff took years to expire.

She stared at the ground then looked up at me.

"Don't worry I was planning on going grocery shopping today anyway." She lied feebly.

I stared at her for a second.

"Why can't you afford food?" I asked glaring at her.

She flinched.

"It's not as bad as you make it sound." She whispered.

I walked swiftly around the apartment searching for her room.

When I got there I actually took a step back.

She had a stained mattress and a blanket that was it for her bed.

In her closet there was only one other outfit in there.

I heard her rush after me.

"Does he know?!" I demanded turning to face her.

"Yes…" She whispered not even glancing at me.

I slammed my fist into the wall.

"Why haven't you told me about this!?" I shouted at her making her jump.

Then I knew…

I'm so stupid.

I told her I didn't love her.

I told her I didn't care…

But this was way too much.

How could she think I didn't want to know?!

Was I that much of a demon to her?

I sighed closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"Do you think I hate you that much?" I whispered.

Suddenly Sakura fell to the ground grinning as she cried.

"I thought you were disgusted with me… I'm so sorry I just thought you didn't care." She murmured making my heart pound.

I will get you out of this.

You can bet my life on it.


	3. Chapter 3

I thought it would be better for her

_It was going to be the day I finally spoke to her._

_She looked so beautiful waiting for hours for __**him**__._

_I walked up to her at the park and sat next to her._

"_Who are you waiting for?" I asked smiling._

"_Sasuke. He finally said yes! I'm so happy!" She grinned staring at me._

_Her hair was short then and her eyes wide with happiness._

"_What time was he supposed to get here?" I asked coldly as she flinched._

"_At five… But he's probably busy!" She cried out suddenly standing looking at me desperately._

_It was three in the morning._

_I smiled thinly._

"_Maybe." I said and stared at her as she plopped down next to me._

"_Why do you love him?" I asked closing my eyes as I leaned back._

_I could feel her blush but I didn't care._

"_He's so amazing! I think he enjoys being the best of the best in everything!" She sighed dreamily._

"_He's no prince though." I smirked saying my current status._

"_And __**you **__are?" She asked sarcastically._

"_Yeah I am." I smirked. _

_I showed her my gold ring with a cherry blossom gem in the middle of it._

_She gasped._

"_I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been so open like that with you! You must think I'm such a fool."_

"_I do but you're a sweet fool." I smirked as she smiled at me._

"_I have to meet him tomorrow too here at the same time. So if he keeps me waiting can we speak again?" She asked making me smile._

"_Of course."_

_The next month we spoke and became and every time Sasuke never showed._

_It was ridicules!_

_I even saw him say sure I'll be there every day._

"_Sakura meet me here tomorrow?" I asked smiling at her._

_She nodded ferociously._

_I… I was delayed. _

_I couldn't see her._

_Something told me to wait and watch her reaction._

_I wound up getting tied up anyway (literally) watching her._

_After I was late for about nine hours she burst into tears._

_I watched her fall to the ground crying and I gasped._

_How could anyone care about me so much?!_

_Suddenly Sasuke walked into the park and up to her._

_She gasped and hugged him crying into his stomach as she tried to hide her shock._

_As long as she's happy…_

_I cried out as she suddenly slapped him._

"_He doesn't abandon me all the time like you! This is his first time and I'm sure he has a good reason!" She shouted angrily._

_I smiled lightly then struggled in the ropes._

_The next day I frowned as I ran up to her._

"_Sakura I am so sorry! My friends thought it'd be funny to tie me up to that pole above us here last night! I was gagged and everything!" I cried angrily._

_Sadly this was all true._

_She smiled at me and wiped away her tears._

"_I knew you weren't like that. Not like him at all." She laughed and hugged me._

_I kissed her lightly._

_I finally got what I've desperately wanted for years unknowingly. _

_Too bad it'd all be taken from me. _


	4. I'm sorry

**sorry to disappoint you people but I switched accounts kinda so all the good stories are on Vira Heartless. I'm transfering all my stories to there just to warn ya. She has my consent since I have major writers block and am practically dead to writing now. She said she'd use my 'voice' and 'style' of writing with my two stories. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone but its better this way. She updates almost every day when you all know I've been gone for months**

**sorry for disappointing you guys. **

**from your man,**

**Edward.  
**


End file.
